


Blizzard Global Writing Contest (пролог)

by Груш Лимонный (Grimm_R)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_R/pseuds/%D0%93%D1%80%D1%83%D1%88%20%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: Перевод кратких изложений и отрывков из трех рассказов. Эти рассказы вышли в финал Blizzard Global Writing Contest в 2009 году. Отрывки совсем небольшие, но очень теплые и ламповые) Трудно не заметить, что написано талантливо и, как говорится, с душой. Надеюсь, понравится не только мне. Приятного чтения =)





	1. Баронская птица, автор – Эндрю Мюллер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Пираты Черноводья собирались поживиться чем-нибудь в Тернистой Долине, но местные племена троллей сорвали их планы. Главаря пиратов, барона Ревилгаза, раздражало не только это ужасное невезение, но и собственный своенравный попугай.

***

Барон в нетерпении топнул ногой. Спустя несколько секунд, вслед за жутковатым гулом, палубу качнуло. Чуть только лёгкий ветерок коснулся обвисших парусов, Ревилгаз вдруг расплылся в улыбке. За считанные минуты ветерок перерос в сильный южный ветер.

– Нетопыри кувыркаются на ветру, – радостно заорал Кразз, смотря в подзорную трубу. – Они улетают!

– Рулевой Морской Рог! – торжественно крикнул барон. – Хватайте штурвал и берите новый курс. Мы плывём на юг! 

На краешек плеча барона опустился попугай.

– Один-два паршивых нетопыря и пара зажигательных бомб не заставят Пиратов Черноводья покинуть корабль!

– Покинуть корабль! – повторил попугай голосом барона. По привычке, несколько матросов махнули через фальшборт. 

Барон холодно взглянул на птицу. 

– Ещё раз так сделаешь, – прорычал он, – и на ужин у меня будет попугайчатина.


	2. На пути в бездну, автор – Бенджамин П. Ривз.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Дворфы из Лиги Исследователей отправились исследовать саронитовые шахты в Шепчущей теснине, что обернулось разрушительными последствиями.

***

Дженнер молча кивнул и ушел, на ходу вытирая лоб. Его вдруг стало мутить. Он совсем не хотел возвращаться вниз по крутым и узким тропам внутри теснины и направился к подъемнику. Тут же появились два юных оруженосца и за пару монет согласились встать у лебедки. Как только платформа нависла над пропастью, Дженнера, привычно, едва не вывернуло. Он взглянул на затенённую расщелину теснины, и, по неясной причине, от одного её вида по спине пробежал холодок.

Дженнер посмотрел на отвесной склон, чтобы перевести дух. Во всё тускнеющем свете крупицы саронита взирали на него из скалы и подмигивали, словно тысячи горящих, зеленых и бесподобных глаз. 


	3. Песня Кумо, автор – Цзы-Манн Чен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Кумо, воин народа таурен, следует за отрядами Орды, пока те ведут бои с Альянсом в Альтеракской долине.

***

Человек лежал перед ним и смотрел на него со страхом. Грудная клетка была рассечена, и Кумо заметил, что белая кость торчит сквозь кожу и сломанные доспехи. Человек был невысоким и гладколицым. Совсем юнец. Он шептал что-то снова и снова, и кровь на его губах пучилась пузырями. Хотя Кумо не мог расслышать его слов, каким-то образом он знал, что юнец о чем-то просил.

Он опустил оружие, и тут же успокоился, остыл всем нутром.

– Помочь, – прохрипел он. Кумо опустился на колени и протянул лапу, но юнец оттолкнул её; его глаза бегали туда-сюда и вместе с тем надеялись на пощаду.

– Просьба, – прошептал Кумо. – Помочь.

На этот раз он взял своей лапой руку человека.

– Помочь.

Он повторял это слово опять и опять, но никто не слышал. Вокруг них продолжалась бойня.

– Победа! – заревел кто-то, и другие заорали в ответ. Кумо посмотрел наверх и увидел, что Гальвангар срывает флаг Альянса. В лапе таурена рука вздрогнула ещё раз, и когда Кумо посмотрел на юнца вновь, тот был уже мертв.


End file.
